Too Late
by azuyama-chan
Summary: He got to her but he was too late.... Revised


**Too Late**

**By: azuyama-chan **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Hello everyone, this is the revised version of 'Too Late'. If you haven't read this before, it's okay, because the plot hasn't changed. It is still somewhat the same, only some facts were changed/added.

**

* * *

**

Kagome raced against time as she was trying her best to reach her class on time. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to wake up to the alarm clock and her mother had to wake her up. Because of this, she was 45 minutes later than usual. This meant that she wouldn't be able to catch up with her friends, and do the necessary homework that she had forgotten to do. Ah, the drawbacks of putting it off. Today was just not her day.

She had stepped unto the classroom just as the bell gave an ear-piercing ring. She quickly found her seat, not wanting to be part of the traffic, as the students entered and took their seats. The teacher entered the room, and started the lesson. But Kagome couldn't focus on, because she was too busy thinking about what is to happen later this evening.

Kagome Higurashi and her boyfriend, Inuyasha Taishou, are going on a date tonight for it is their seventh month anniversary. A grand celebration and they would be going to a very expensive restaurant, The Silver Spoon. Both of them are very excited for the said event. Especially for Inuyasha, because this was the longest relationship he ever had. It wasn't like he wasn't fond of the female population and vice versa. It was just that he had bad trust issues as his previous girlfriend cheated on him, also making him stop dating. That is, until Kagome.

**--**

It was already 7:00 and she was getting ready. Right after the dismissal bell rang, she rushed home, but not before saying a quick goodbye to Inuyasha. She chose most beautiful dress she had. It was green and the shade was pleasant to the eye. Her hair was in a messy bun and she put on light make-up to enhance her natural beauty. Inuyasha always told her that he loved her without make-up. For make-up covered her beauty and wasn't pleasing to his enhanced nose.

She sat down in her living room waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. She was there waiting for him. She kept thinking about the wonderful times she and Inuyasha had spent. She remembered when they first met.

**--  
**

**Flashback**

_The bell rang, signaling a school assembly. Grateful that they were in the same class, the two best friends, Sango and Kagome took this opportunity to talk as they made their way to the school auditorium. They planned that both of them were to sit next to each other._

_They eventually reached the auditorium, finding Sango's perverted boyfriend, Miroku. He beckoned Sango to sit beside him. Not wanting to leave her friend behind, she shook her head as a gesture for a no. But Kagome wanted her friend to spend time with Miroku._

"_Sango, you could sit beside Miroku." Kagome offered._

_Sango insisted, "But, Kagome…" _

"_I'm going to be fine." Kagome reassured._

_Kagome turned away and started looking for a vacant seat. She saw one, right beside a handsome someone. __Silver__ hair, golden eyes and a pair of kawaii inu-ears were the physical attributes. She __recognised him as the star player in their basketball team. __She had to admit to herself, he was cute._

"_Mind if I sit here?" Receiving only a 'keh', she decided to take a seat anyway. She said no more words after that._

_Inuyasha thought that this girl would be another one of those flirtatious ones. Seeing that she made no more attempt on a conversation, his thoughts changed. 'Maybe this one would be different.'_

"_The name's Inuyasha." he said in a gruff voice, startling the girl beside him. Once she looked at him, he offered his right hand._

"_Kagome." she replied, shaking his hand with hers._

**End of Flashback**

After that, the two became the best of friends. They eventually became really close and feelings developed. It took them a year before they were able to confess. It was because of Kagome's bashful attitude and Inuyasha's fear of rejection and hurt. Not to mention the fact that both were also equally stubborn. A ring interrupted her thoughts. She picked up her mobile, answering when she saw Inuyasha's name flash on her caller id.

"Kags?" Inuyasha said, "Would it be okay for you to go ahead? The game's going overtime and they can't keep our reservation any longer."

She agreed but not before wishing him good luck, ending the call and placing the mobile in her purse. She couldn't help but feel sad, for some unknown reason. After locking up the house, she hailed a cab. Giving directions to the 'Silver Spoon', the driver drove her to her intended destination. _Is there something wrong? Inuyasha is not that late. _She couldn't help but thought.

When she arrived, she sighed in relief that they hadn't lost their reservation. She sat down the table and waited. She waited for almost an hour, calling Inuyasha a couple of times only to be answered by an annoying beeping sound. _What is taking him so long?_

Thoughts of another girl in his arms made tears formed around her eyes. Maybe Inuyasha loved another but couldn't bear to tell her. So, instead of telling her in the face he stood her up. She went outside, not wanting to accept this fact. While crossing the road with tears clouding her vision, she didn't notice the car until it bumped unto her, killing her instantly. The last thing she heard was the voice of the driver, the voice of Inuyasha.

--

Inuyasha was late because he was celebrating with his friends. They had just won the finals on basketball. Inuyasha was happy and wanted to celebrate the good news with his precious girlfriend, too. Not knowing of his plans, they made him stay longer until he was able to convince them to let him go.

He quickly jumped into his black car and went just above the speed limit so he can arrive at the restaurant in as little time as possible. His mobile was turned off by his friends because he was continuously looking the said gadget. And they thought this was destructing his, and their, fun. When he hit Kagome, he directly brought her to the hospital. But she was dead upon arrival. He couldn't bear with the guilt. He almost lost his life to himself, if it wasn't for Miroku's much persuasion that this decision would bring a frown to her face.

"I was too late. I got to her... but I was too late." he kept telling himself. His friends would shake their heads, sorry for the pain he was feeling.

Twenty years later, he still visits her grave.

**

* * *

**

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


End file.
